1. Field
The following description relates to an ultra-low power super-regenerative receiver and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development and commercialization of wireless network technology, wireless sensor networks have been rapidly-extended. Standardization of wireless network technology based on, for example, Bluetooth, IEEE 802.15.4, ZigBee, and/or other types of standards, have led to wireless sensor networks being standardized.
A usage area of a wireless sensor network may include various environments, such as, for example, home security, medical fields, mobile health care, monitoring of a chemical and biological abnormality, diagnosis of a mechanical abnormality and malfunction, monitoring of an environment, sensing of information associated with a disaster, intelligent distribution management, real-time security, remote monitoring, and/or other types of environments. A size of a sensor, in various wireless sensor networks and local area networks, may be relatively small. To operate a relatively large number of sensors over a relatively long period of time, conditions of a low power and a low complexity for each sensor, may be needed.
For example, sensors of a wireless body area network (WBAN) in which the sensors are installed in a human body, may need to meet more rigorous standards of low power and low complexity to perform wireless communication with a neighboring mobile device and with each other. To meet such rigorous standards of low power and low complexity, each sensor may include an ultra-low power radio frequency (RF) structure rather than a high power RF structure.
However, use of an ultra-low power analog circuit may degrade overall performance in a system. Accordingly, there is a need to improve performance of the system including a sensor using the ultra-low power analog circuit.